Not In Blood, But in Bond
by Inkcrafter
Summary: When Jack escaped Silas and M.E.C.H, he never thought he'd be saved by four mutant turtles and a mutant rat. Now, the turtles and their father are trying to understand what makes this teen so different from others of his age. Is it the real him, or is it just a mask? Brotherly fluff between Jack and the turtles! Maybe father-son fluff between Jack and Splinter.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an idea that's been floating in my head, and just HAD to write. So the tmnt in this I imagine from the 2007 movie verse, after the Winter's incident. Now, Read on! Oh! And if you have a suggestion for it, please do tell XD**

* * *

Jack stumbled along through the sewers of New York. He had to keep going, or they'd catch him once more.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been held captive by M.E.C.H, nor how long they'd torture him. Hours at a time, he was sure.

Jack paused to regain his breath, each labored. He looked back, ensuring he was in no danger. All he saw was a short trail of blood, left from his bleeding wounds.

He coughed roughly, blood dribbling from his lips to drip onto the ground.

No, he had to keep moving. The 'bots would find his life signal at some point, he knew they would! He just had to be patient.

His eyes snapped up when he heard footsteps, and he pressed back into the shadows, praying he wouldn't be seen if it was M.E.C.H.

Several figures came from a seperate tunnel, approaching where he was.

He heard two male voices, both sounding to be from males slightly older than Jack, argued over something. Jack also heard several sighs from the others, a female voice, a mans voice, a gravled and old voice and two that sounded similar to the two that squabled.

"My sons," The old, wisend voice spoke. "Please do not argue over such a foolish matter."

Sons? So they weren't a part of M.E.C.H probably...

"He started it!" The two arguing voices exclaimed as two figures pointed at each other. Another chorus of sighs came.

Suddenly, Jack heard running footsteps from behind, and looked back. He panicked when he saw M.E.C.H soldiers and Silas.

Jack tried to run, terrified.

The sound of a gunshot pierced the air, and Jack cried out in pain, grabbing his side. He stumbbled, then fell.

Silas chuckled, slowly approaching. Jack flipped over onto his back, trying to crawl back to get away. Fear was etched on his face.

* * *

When Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donny, April, Casey and Splinter had all decided to walk through the sewers, they hadn't expected for a teen with raven hair to stumble out from another tunnel, only to have a bullet graze his side and make him fall. Yet, now they stood, watching as a teen, who was only about sixteen or so, tried to crawl away as he stared in terror at his attackers.

A heavily scarred man walked forward, a leasurely pace being a painful reminder to the youth that he had all the time in the world.

"Here I thought we had you sedated, yet you managed to escape. I guess though, you were bound to gain an immunity. How unfortunate that you left a trail, yes?" The man taunted darkly, gesturing to the trail of blood that had been followed.

"You know, this could all end if you just told me where the base is. This could've ended _weeks_ ago, if you told me."

Leo and his brothers looked at each other, then at their father. They had to help!

But the elderly rat held up a hand, a sign he wished first to see if the man said anything more. And the scarred man did.

The man kneeled down in front of the teen, gripping the youth's jaw painfully hard in a hand.

"So, why don't you just tell me now? Make all your suffering end?"

The teen, Jack as the man called him, scowled.

"I'd r-rather swallow a th-thousand knives a-and _die_ than t-tell _you_!" He spat weakly, head jerking free of the man's hand.

The man sighed.

"Very well then."

He stood, giving a two fingered twitch.

"Go ahead and dispose of him."

The raven male flinched away, eyes squeezing shut as he prepared himself to be shot...

Master Splinter nodded, and Leo, Raph, Mikey and Don attacked.

Jack looked up in shock when he heard the soldiers screaming in surprise and pain, along with the sounds of fighting. Had the people he heard before decided to help him?

Jack was dumbfounded when he saw four, giant, human sized _turtles_ fighting the M.E.C.H soldiers.

Jack managed to crawl back, leaning on the sewer wall as he held his bleeding side.

He jumped slightly in surprise when a young woman in her twenties came up, kneeling beside him. She looked him over, concern in her eyes.

"Wh-who...?"

She smiled softly, petting his hair.

"Shh, it's alright. You're gonna be okay." She said reassuringly.

Jack was too weak to answer, staring at her blearily.

Soon, the soldiers were all knocked out, guns tossed in the sewer water. Everyone gathered around Jack.

"Ow, dudes, he looks awful!" One of the turtles, one with an organge mask, said, wincing in sympathy.

Another turtle, this one in red, smacked the back of the orange masked turtle's head.

"Hey!"

The other two turtles, in blue and purple, sighed before they joined the woman, kneeling in front of Jack.

"He's in really bad shape, we need to get him to the lair." The one in purple said, looking up at a large, elderly rat.

The elderly rat looked over Jack for a long moment, then looked to the turtle in blue.

"Leonardo, I do not believe he will be able to walk. Please carry him."

"Yes sensei." The one in blue, Leonardo, replied, nodding and lifting Jack.

Jack made a small sound of pain, flinching.

"Hey, it's okay." Leonardo murmured, holding him securely. "I know it hurts, but you'll need to bear with it for a bit, alright?"

Jack managed a small nod, though winced as he did. Everything hurt so _bad_.

Jack began to fade in and out of consciousness. All he knew was that his saviors were heading somewhere quickly, but he didn't know where.

The last thing he remembered were flashes of blue, red, purple and organge.

The moment they were in the lair, Leo lay the teen, Jack, on the couch. Don grabbed his medical equipment and started to work, everyone hovering.

"Poor guy looks like he's been trhough a war..." Donny murmured as he began to carefully stitch a wound close.

"Why th' shell would those guys shoot at 'im?" Raph asked, crossing his arms, face showing anger.

"You already know that, you heard that man called Silas just like we did. He has information that he and his group want." Leo replied, leaning on the back of the couch as he watched Don patch up the younger male. The blue-clad turtle then looked at Master Splinter.

"Sensei, we can't just patch him up, leave him up-top and hope for the best."

The elderly rat nodded, leaning on the cane he held.

"I am aware, Leonardo."

"He could come stay at my house and heal up." April offered. "Casey won't mind. Right, Casey?"

The man blinked, then hesitated when the woman gave him a look.

"Ah, nah. I wouldn't mind a bit!" He replied, laughing nervously.

Splinter raised a hand.

"A generous offer, but I believe it would not be wise. His assaliants may return, and if they find the child in your home, they may come after you both as well."

"Duuude! Does that mean he gets to stay here?!" Mikey asked excitedly, eyes lighting up.

Their father chuckled softly.

"Yes my son, now please, calm yourself before you awaken Donatello's patient."

Mikey pouted, but did as told. He contented himself with crouching at the end of the couch, peeking over the arm of it to stare at the raven teen.

Donny sighed, then looked up.

"I'll need someone to set up the cot in my lab for him."

Leo and Raph both nodded, going quickly to do so.

Splinter moved up, standing beside the couch and staring down at the raven teen on the couch.

Just what secrets did the teen hold?


	2. Chapter 2

**Omigosh, I didn't expect so many people to like this story! Thanks to those who faved, followed and/or reviewed! But now, I have a question for you all! What turtle do you want to get closest to Jack as a best friend/brother? Please tell me!**

* * *

Jack groaned as he awoke. His head hurt, and everything ached slightly.

What happened? Had he been caught by M.E.C.H again?!

He sat up sharply, then hissed in pain, grabbing his middle. That did _not_ feel good.

Jack looked around. He was in a dimly lit room on a simple cot with a blanket pulled over him. Machines of different sizes and types littered the walls and work tables, some alive and whirring, others dead and silent.

Looking down at himself, the teen saw that his wounds were bound, some stitched. He'd been helped? He then remembered, he'd been saved by...by giant turtles? That didn't sound right.

With a grunt of pain, he swung his legs off of the cot and slowly, _carefully_ stood.

He gasped as he nearly fell, but managed to catch and steady himself by grabbing a wall. The wall was cold, feeling almost damp.

Taking his time, Jack took a few experimental steps, regaining his balance and a bit of his strength. He made his way to the small archway that led outside of the room.

He peeked out, looking around warily before taking a hesitant step out of the room, then another. Soon, Jack found himself in the center of a large room. He was in awe as he looked around. Old arcade games, a tv and couch, a skateboard ramp and even more! Someone, or more than one lived down here.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone clear their throat, and he whipped around.

He found himself staring at a large turtle in orange.

The orange clad turtle grinned.

"Hi dude, glad to see you're feelin' better!"

Jack was silent.

The turtle talked.

What had he walked into now?

"Uh, hello dude?" The turtle said, tone questioning.

Jack backed away, fear and mistrust on his face.

"Hey! It's okay! Really!" The turtle said, walking forward.

Jack quickly stumbled back.

"Dude! Really! I'm not gonna hurt ya!"

"Michalangelo!"

They both jumped in surprise, looking over at where a set of screen doors hand opened.

Three turtles, two humans and a large rat all stood there. The rat had been the one to speak. He gave the orange-clad turtle a stern look.

"The more you persist, the more anxious our guest is. Give him room."

The turtle pouted, but backed away a few steps as told.

Jack tensed, teeth grit as he watched the group of people warily.

The elderly rat looked to Jack, smiling kindly.

"It is good to see you awake, we feared you would be unconscious much longer. How do you feel?"

Jack was silent for a long moment, inspecting him with surprising scrutiny. Finally, he replied.

"Fine, all things considered."

He then again looked around.

"What...What is this place?"

"Our home. Perhaps we should begin with introductions, yes?"

Jack didn't reply, instead simply staring.

"I am Splinter. These are my sons, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michalangelo. These two here are our friends, Miss April O'Neil, and Mister Casey Jones. May I ask your name?"

Jack was quiet, looking at each person for a moment, then his gaze snapped back to Splinter.

"I...Jack. Jack Darby."

Splinter nodded.

"Well then, Jackson-"

"Not Jackson. Just Jack. I'm only called Jackson when I'm in trouble."

Everyone laughed, and even Splinter chuckled.

"Ah, very well then. Jack, why don't you sit down? Donatello may need to replace your bandaging."

Jack's eyes became guarded.

"I'd rather not, sir. No offense, but I don't exactly trust you all, especially when you have weapons." He replied, regarding the weapons the turtles had.

Splinter nodded in understanding.

"I see. If my sons placed their weapons away, would you be more inclined to allow Donatello to tend to your injuries?"

Jack thought it over.

"Only if I can hold them, make sure they won't make a grab for them."

Splinter took a moment to think it through, then nodded.

"That is reasonable. My son's, please hand your weapons to Jack."

The four looked at their father in surprise, but did as told. Everyone expected at first for the teen to draw a weapon, but instead, Jack sat on the couch, holding the weapons tightly, yet with upmost care.

Don moved over, ensuring the teen could see his every movement as he went about checking his injuries. Jack watched him warily, flinching now and again.

Leo, deciding maybe a little distraction would calm the younger male, moved over, sitting next to him.

"So Jack, do you live here in New York?"

"_New York_?!" The teen choked out in shock. "How did they get me from Nevada all the way to _New York_?!"

"Woah! Easy there!" Leo chided, placing a hand on his uninjured shoulder. "You need to relax or you'll reopen one of your injuries."

Jack sighed easing back into the couch, albeit hesitantly. Leo smiled soothingly, patting his shoulder.

The others moved over as well, some taking the overstuffed chairs, others grabbing some from the table and pulling them over and sitting in them.

"So kid. What'cha like ta do fer fun?" Raph asked, also attempting to calm the teen.

Jack looked at him with a one shouldered shrug.

"I...Nothing, really. I've always been too busy."

"Huh? Busy?"

Jack nodded, wincing as Don began to rebandage his injured shoulder.

"Yeah. Between school, homework and work, I never really get a chance to have a hobby."

"Ain't ya a little to young ta work?"

Jack snorted.

"You aren't that much older than me, you realize? Besides, my mom can't pay the bills on her own."

Realization flashed across the group's faces and they dropped the subject.

Jack hesitated for a moment, then spoke up.

"Would it...Could I ask a couple questions?"

Spinter chuckled, nodding.

"Of course you may."

"Well...What exactly _are_ you all? No offense."

Splinter smiled kindly.

"No offense is taken. My son's and myself, long ago, were mutated. Once, we were normal, myself a pet rat, my son's pet turtles. Now, after our mutation, we are this."

Jack nodded in understanding, quickly absorbing the information.

"Alright. And why do they have weapons? I mean, down here, it seems like it'd be safe."

"I once was owned by a master of ninjitsu. After my sons and myself were mutated, a taught them, should they ever go to the surface."

Jack nodded again, taking this in.

"I think I understand. Thanks."

Splinter smiled.

"No need for thanks, Jack."

He then looked to Donny.

"Donatello. How are his wounds?"

"It'll take awhile for them to heal, but none of them are infected. With any luck, he'll be back to full health in a month, month and a half at most. _If_ he doesn't do to much at once." He replied, giving Jack a stern look. "Which means no walkin around until the cuts on your legs are healed up. Don't even give me that look, we can have Raph and Leo carry you around."

"Hey! When did I volunteer fer that?!" Raph asked incredulously.

"Right now." Donny replied dryly.

Everyone looked at Jack, surprised as the teen, before so nervous and tense, laughed. But they then smiled. It was nice to hear the teen laugh intead of be silent and shy.

Jack looked up, then ducked his head when he noticed that they all stared at him.

Splinter chuckled, then stood.

"Alright. Come my sons, we still must train."

Mikey groaned dramatically, earning laughter.

Jack's eyes widened in realization, and he offered the weapons to the turtles.

"Here, you can have them back."

Splinter smiled.

"They can go without weapons for one day. We do not wish for you to be ill at ease."

Jack shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I feel better now. If you were my enemy, you wouldn't have been open about your story. Or taken the time to try and help me heal. Take them." He insisted, leaning forward and pressing the weapons into the elderly rat's hands.

Surprise flickered momentarily in Splinter's eyes, but he then inclined his head in thanks.

April and Casey suddenly stood.

"We better get home, have work soon. See you all around, and it was nice meeting you, Jack."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. O'Neil. Mr. Jones."

They looked surprised at his formality, then April smiled.

"Oh just call us April and Casey. We're all friends here, y'know?"

Jack returned the smile, nodding.

"Alright, April."

With final farewells, the two young adults headed off.

Leo smiled at Jack, handing the tv remote to him.

"Here. Training usually lasts only a couple of hours, so don't try to walk around. Just relax."

The raven male nodded.

"Alright. Have a good training." He replied, directing the last towards all of them.

Raph and Mikey grumbled while Don smiled in thanks. Leo grinned, patting his good shoulder before going into the training room with the others.

Jack sat there in silence for a moment, then turned on the tv, quietly channel surfing.

His mind drifted to the Autobots. Why hadn't they come for him? Were they even searching?

Jack was surprised when he felt something wet hit his hand, and looked down. He then realized he was crying.

He wiped away his tears with an impatient hand, frustrated. He couldn't afford to be weak, not right now. Mech probably blocked his life signal, and now, the sewers probably blocked it. He had to be reasonable, the 'bots weren't superheros, they couldn't find him just like that.

So he sat there for a couple hours, watching tv and playing with a thread coming out of the couch.

He could hear the turtles practicing, the cash of weapons and thud of blows. He hoped they didn't accidentally hurt each other. He could tell they were good people.

Finaly, the sounds stopped, and the four brothers, along with their father, came out. The turtles looked tired.

Jack smiled, managing to scoot over a bit so that Mikey could sit. He then held out the remote in silent offering.

The youngest turtle accepted it with an eager grin.

"Thanks dude."

Jack nodded as the turtle surfed through the channels expertly. Looking to the other three he gave a small, shy smile.

"Good training?"

Raph merely groaned tiredly, while Don nodded with a grin, Leo smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

Jack inclined his head before looking back at the tv.

As Splinter watched his sons interact as usual, he noticed Jack watch them with wary eyes. The teen didn't trust them. Not yet. But there was something else in the youth's gaze. It was recognition, recognition that they were people, not animals.

This child was...different. He didn't understand why, but the teen was. Not that it was a bad thing. No, with Jack, it was a very good thing it seemed.

But the suffering deep withing the dark blue-grey eyes was heartbreaking. He and his sons would help him. They'd help Jack, so that he would no longer suffer within.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had found himself utterly stuck on the couch. Leo was meditating with Splinter in the training room, Donnie was in his lab and Mikey was passed out in the recliner.

Yup. He was stuck.

He looked up in surprise when Raph entered the lair, returning from his trip uptop. The red-clad turtle looked equally surprised when he saw Jack still awake.

"'Ey, what'cha doin' out 'ere?"

Jack smiled shyly.

"Well, everyone else is busy...so I guess I'm sleeping here tonight."

Raph stared, then sighed, moving over. He crouched, shell to Jack.

"Climb on."

Jack stared.

"H-huh?"

"Get on. You ain't supposed ta walk, so me an' Leo are gonna be carryin' ya for awhile, now climb on."

Jack shook his head quickly.

"No, no, it's fine!" Jack insisted hurriedly.

Raph raised an eye ridge.

"It ain't like I'm gonna bite, c'mon."

Jack yelped as the red-clad turtle tugged him onto his shell. He then stood.

The raven teen quickly clung on, holding the turtle's shoulders tightly, knees gripping the sides of his plastron.

Raph made his way to the training room, poking his head in.

"Masta' Splinta', Donnie's workin' in his lab 'gain, s'alright if he takes his bed fer tha night?"

His father looked up, as did Leo. Before the rat could reply, the blue-clad turtle spoke.

"He can take my room. You know how Don always turns in late. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No! I can sleep on the couch!" Jack exclaimed, ducking his head when the three looked at him. "I mean, I don't...I don't want to force anyone out of their room. It isn't fair."

Leo smiled.

"Trust me, it's fine. I don't mind you taking my room for the night. You need your sleep, after all."

The teen hesitated, then inclined his head.

"Thanks."

Leo nodded before he and Splinter returned to meditating. Raph then turned, leaving and heading upstairs.

Jack was silent for a moment, than spoke.

"Thanks for helping me get around."

Raph looked at him in slight surprise, then chuckled.

"Eh, no problem. You ain't that heavy anyway. Jeez, do ya even eat?"

Jack's cheeks went red and he ducked his head.

"Trust me, I've tried."

Raph laughed as they went down the hall and into a room.

It was calm, lit with candles that smelled faint. It looked almost Asian in Jack's eyes.

Raph carefully set him down in the bed, rolling his shoulders as he turned.

"Want these candles out?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

Raph nodded, blowing the candles out.

"Sleep well kid. Leo an' I will check in on ya in th' mornin'. So don't even think of walkin'." He warned.

Jack nodded, giving a small laugh.

"Alright. 'Night."

Raph smiled, nodding.

"'Night, Jack."

**Next day**

Jack gasped, eyes snapping open as he awoke with a start. He quickly sat up, looking around wildly. It took him a moment to calm himself down. It was just a nightmare, he told himself. Just a nightmare.

He looked around the room. He couldn't tell what time it was, being in the sewers.

The door opened, making him jump. Leo looked in. The blue banded turtle smiled as he entered.

"Finally awake, huh? Everyone was beginning to worry you'd sleep all day." He joked lightly.

Jack smiled hesitantly, managing a weak laugh.

"Y-yeah, all day..."

Leo's brow furrowed.

"Hey, are you okay? You look pale."

Jack hurriedly nodded.

"I'm fine!" He replied, a bit too quickly, Leo noted. But the eldest turtle didn't pry, instead smiling.

"Well, you ready to go down and eat some breakfast?"

Jack nodded, returning the smile.

"Yes please."

Leo grinned, crouching down, his shell to Jack. The younger male carefully climbed on, and Leo was surprised when he found the teen being considerate, trying to not dig his knee's into his plastron or accidentally choke him.

The turtle stood, waiting for a moment to ensure the teen was steady, then made his way downstairs.

"Look who decided to finally get up." Leo joked goodnaturedly as they entered the kitchen area.

The others of the family looked up, wach giving their own form of good morning.

Leo carefully set Jack in a free chair before going to make a plate for the teen.

"Did you rest well, Jack?" Splinter asked, smiling kindly.

Jack returned it with a weak one of his own.

"I'd be lying if I said I did."

"Were your injuries sore?" Don asked, concern on his face. The teen quickly shook his head.

"No! No, it wasn't that. I just had some bad nightmares."

"Nightmares? You okay, dude?" Mikey asked, worried as well.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nightmares can't hurt me. Not physically at least."

His gaze then cut to Leo as the turtle set a plate, laden with food, in front of him.

"Thanks, Leonardo."

The blue turtle grinned.

"Just call me Leo. Only Master Splinter calls me Leonardo now-a-days."

Jack smiled shyly.

"Alright, Leo."

The teen then looked to the food, and Leo's eyes widened slightly when his hair shifted away, revealing a scar, caked with dry blood, on the back of his neck.

Jack yelped when Leo grabbed his head in a hand, other brushing his hair away as the turtled stared incredulously at the back of his neck.

"Jack, what is this?!"

The teen jerked away, pushing Leo off.

"It's nothing!" He snapped. He then took a deep breath before repeating in a softer tone. "It's nothing..."

"Jack, _that_ isn't _nothing_! There's a giant cut in the back of your neck! You should've told Donnie, it could be infected!"

Don was already on his feet, looking at the injury.

"Jack, you really should've told me." Don chided softly as he quickly went and wetted a paper towel, begining to wash away the dried blood and such from the wound.

"I didn't want to bother you..." Jack mumbled, eyes focused on the ground.

Raph choked on his food. Mikey gave his shell a few firm slaps, helping dislodge the food. The red-banded turtle then looked at him incredulously.

"Didn' wanna _bother_ us? You crazy or somethin'?! How tha shell is askin' for some help with a injurie ain't a bother, Jack!"

"Raph is right!" Mikey chimed in. "I mean he's had to go to Donnie a ton 'cause he's always out fighting gangs and stuff!"

The orange turtle yelped as Raph promptly smacked the back of his head.

Jack jumped slightly as Don began to tend to the sensitive wound on his neck.

"I just...I thought you guys...you're all just being so nice and stuff...I don't want to be selfish or anything..."

Splinter smiled, gently placing a paw on his hand.

"Jack. You are many things, but selfish is most certainly not one of them."

Jack managed a small, shy smile of his own, nodding.

"Thanks, Master Splinter."

**Later**

Jack watched from his place in the recliner as Raph and Mikey argued over the tv remote. Raphael sure didn't act like the Raf back in Jasper, he mused as he watched them bicker.

He jumped when Leo suddenly appeared, leaning against the arm of the recliner.

"What're they fighting about?"

Jack smiled.

"The tv. Raph wants to watch wrestling, while Mikey wants to watch...I don't even know what he wants to watch, actually."

Leo laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, that's usually the case. Sorry you've been stuck listening to it."

"No, it's actually kind of funny. They've been going at it for a full half-hour, I want to know how long they can keep it up."

Another laugh came from the eldest turtle.

"Then you'll be here awhile. Longest they've argued is six hours. Amazing, considering how short Mikey's attention span is."

Jack laughed slightly, head ducking shyly.

"Yeah."

The two watched for a few minutes as Raph and Mikey argued, both of them amused. Jack then managed to sneak away the unguarded remote, turned on the tv and started channel surfing, bringing a near immediate halt to the fight.

They stared. First at the tv. Then at Jack. Then at the tv again.

"Hey, you guys left it on the table. If you didn't want someone taking it you should've kept it out of reach." Jack stated, not looking away from the tv. Leo had politely turned away so he could laugh his shell off.

Mikey groaned, flopping down on the couch, and Raph, accepting the defeat, shoved Mikey's legs off the couch and plopped down.

In the end, it wasn't wrestling or Mikey's favorite show that was chosen.

**Later**

When Splinter entered the room, he hadn't expected to see three of his son's and their newest human companion all squished on the couch. Leo and Raph sitting on the couch arms, with Jack and Mikey sitting on the couch itself. The teen was fast asleep while the turtle brothers were watching tv. Jack's legs were on Mikey's lap, head resting against Raph's side.

The elderly rat moved over, gently brushing some of the teen's raven hair from his eyes.

The scar on his neck was bandaged, as was about three-fourths of him, Splinter thought with a grimace. Jack was so young, much more innocent than others his age. He didn't deserve to be tortured.

But how the teen had survived was a mystery. Had it been anyother, the person would surely be dead.

So why wasn't Jack?

"Masta' Splinta'?"

"Yes, Raphael?"

"I...I've been thinkin'...Maybe we should go try an' find out more 'bout that M.E.C.H group an' Silas guy."

Everyone looked at the hot-headed turtle in surprise. Raph ducked his head, gave on the ground.

"I mean, well, we can't jus' do nuthin' 'bout it. We don', an' they'll go afta' Jack all ova' again!"

"Raph's got a point." Leo spoke up. "If they want the information so bad, they'll go after him all over again. No one deserves that, especially not Jack."

Splinter was silent for a long moment, thinking. He then nodded.

"Very well. We shall see what we are able to learn about this group and their leader. And if possible, we shall disrupt their operations."

For Jack's sake, they all thought as they looked to the teen.

When Jack awoke, it was the first time his nightmares had been bearible since his capture by mech. He mused with the idea that maybe, just maybe, the turtles and Splinter had protected him just a bit in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Jack had come into the turtles care. He could now walk freely, and no longer needed to be carried by Leo or Raph. While Jack found the turtles and their father to be good, kind friends, he shared little about himself, and asked little of them.

This was driving Raph crazy, and worrying the others, especially Leo and Splinter.

But Jack always insisted he was fine, that he'd tell them if something was wrong. Yet the way they saw the teen tossing and turning at night? It proved he wasn't going to.

Splinter decided enough was enough, and that it was time to comfront Jack.

With a sigh, he stood, finished with his mediation. He went out of his room, into the main room of their sewer home.

"Jack, may I speak with you privately for a moment?"

The raven teen jumped, looking up in surprise. He then hesitantly nodded, standing.

"Uh, yeah. Of course. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. Do not worry, you are in no trouble at all."

The teen looked unsure as he entered the rat's room.

Splinter followed, gesturing.

"Please, sit."

Jack did as told, sitting crosslegged before the short table.

Splinter sat across from him, taking the time to examine the teen for a moment. The youth was tense.

"Please, there is no need to be so nervous."

Jack's shoulders slumped slightly as he tried to relax, and the elderly rat offered a kind smile.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jack asked, fingers fidling with a thread that was coming from the hem of his shirt.

"I simply wished to ask about you."

The ebony haired teen looked at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I have realized that you know some about us, of our origin, yet we know almost nothing of you."

Jack ducked his head, embarrassed.

"Oh."

Splinter chuckled.

"If you do not mind my asking, could you tell me more about yourself?"

Jack nodded.

"O-of course. Well, I come from Jasper, a nearly non-existant town in Nevada. I have a part-time job there, and live with my mom. I've...never really had time to get a hobby, truth be told. Between working, school and my homework, I never got a chance."

Jack then grinned shyly.

"There's not much else besides that. And guys, I know your listening in." He directed towards the door.

The four turtles came in, looking sheepish.

Splinter again chuckled.

"My sons, if you were curious, all you needed was to ask."

"Hai, sensei." They all replied, grinning slightly.

Jack stood.

"I'm kinda tired, I think I'm going to take a quick little nap."

"Sleep well." Splinter said, smiling and inclining his head.

**Later**

Jack stumbled down the stairs, yawning. Such a nice nap, he thought to himself. The guest room that had been set up for him really was nice and comfy.

He jumped when there was a thud from the training room, then, after a moment of hesitation, walked to the screen and slid it open a jar, peeking in.

He watched in awe as the four turtle brothers trained. It looked almost like a dance. With Mikey, the movements were energetic and unreadible. With Don, the movements were calculated and sure. Raph's attacks were powerful and wild. Leo's movements were precise and sharp.

Each brother had their own strength, balanced by their own weakness. They had reached an equalibrium with their skills. It was...amazing.

Mikey suddenly looked over, and grinned widely, waving.

"Jack! You're up!"

The teen's cheeks went red and he hesitantly stepped into the room, giving a shy smile.

"Uh, yeah."

"What were ya doing just standing there, dude? You could've come in!"

"I thought you wouldn't like for me to intrude." Jack replied, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Leo laughed.

"Trust me, if we can fight entire gangs, we can practice with one more person in the room."

"Amen ta that." Raph muttered, raising his eyes to the ceiling.

Jack laughed slightly, then nodded, going and sitting by Splinter. The elderly rat offered him a kind smile before looking back to his sons, returning to their training.

Jack watched them quietly, taking in each technique down to the smallest movement. He wondered, could he maybe do it? He then banished the thought. No, he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. He wasn't a fighter.

**Later**

Jack didn't know what possessed him. What was he thinking?! Sneaking into the training room at two in the morning, just to try and immitate fighting moves, and probably look like a fool?

Jack sighed as he went to the center of the room. Looking around one more time just to make sure, he moved into one of the stances he'd seen and began.

This felt so...so nice. He felt brave, empowered, like he was for once good at something! He loved the feeling.

He didn't notice someone watching from the crack in the screen doors.

Mikey watched in excited awe as Jack tried the techniques he and his brothers had practiced earlier without weapons. The teen was a bit shakey, but amazingly good for a beginer.

"Woah..."

He couldn't wait to tell the others!

**Next day**

"I'm telling you, I saw it with my own eyes! C'mon, you gotta believe me!" Mikey said, looking at his brothers and father with wide, eager eyes.

"Jack just isn't the fighting type, Mikey. You probably just had a weird dream." Leo said.

"Dude, I didn't! He was trying ninjitsu, and he was really good!"

They all looked up as Jack stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes tiredly. he then paused.

"Uh...Why's everyone looking at me?"

Raph snickered.

"Yer walkin' 'round lika a zombie."

Jack frowned.

"Well excuse me, but I just woke up." He replied sharply.

Raph lifted his hands in surender.

"Aw'right, relax! I was jus' sayin'!"

Jack stuck his tongue out childishly before leaving and going towards the kitchen area.

"See? He ain't sore or nuthin'. It was jus' you bein' weird."

Mikey pouted.

"Dudes! Stop sayin' that!"

Jack yawned as he went, sitting on the couch, casting only a glance at the opened training room doors before switching on the tv. He made sure though that the volume was down as to not disturb his friends.

His fingers strayed to his slightly aching shoulder. He really hoped the wound would heal soon.

He jumped in surprise when Mikey came barreling out, laughing. Soon, Raph followed, yelling angrily. Jack watched them for a good five minutes as they ran around. Soon, He got dizzy watching them run around the kitchen table and decided to lay down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I got stuck on this chapter x.x So if you want me to get chapters up faster, please offer some ideas!**

* * *

Jack was silent as he moved into the training room. He looked around warily, ensuring he was alone. Once sound of mind, he moved to the center of the room.

His movements were, at first, tentitive. They were careful, precise and soft. Soon, they became firmer and sharper as the teen became more confident. Soon he found his rhythem. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four.

He felt almost addicted to how the movements made him feel. He felt strong and important. He felt...like he could do something right for once.

Jack continued until he felt sore and extremely tired. He figured then it was a good time to stop, and he relaxed with a sigh.

"You're really good."

Jack jumped with a yelp, whiping around, eyes wide.

"L-Leo! Wh-what the-?! How long have you been standing there?!"

The blue clad turtle smiled, chuckling.

"Awhile. I wanted to see if Mikey was right."

"What?"

Leo moved into the room fully, arms crossed as he continued to smile.

"Mikey said that the other night he saw you in here. None of us believed him, but," He gave a shrug, "I thought I might as well check. I guess he was right after all."

Jack's face was red with embarrassment, and he ducked his head, quickly trying to get out of the room as fast as he could.

Leo looked surprised.

"Hey, you don;t need to be embarrassed. You're really good, especially with no prior training."

Jack didn't reply, instead pushing past him. Leo sighed, but grinned all the same. He made a mental note to talk with Master Splinter at training.

**Next morning**

"Waitwaitwait, Mikey was _right_?" Donnie asked incredulously.

"Hey!" The orange brother exclaimed, offended.

Leo nodded.

"I saw it with my own two eyes. He did really good too, for a beginner who learned by simply watching." The blue clad turtle looked at Splinter. "I really think you should train him, sensei. When he's healed up a bit more, that is."

Splinter hummed slightly in thought.

"Yes. Perhaps."

Everyone looked up as Jack stumbled by the training room, yawning. He stopped in the kitchen.

"Mind if I raid the fridge?" He asked through another yawn.

"Go ahead." Leo called back before returning his atteniton to the others.

Jack rumaged in the fridge, trying to find something to eat that was to his liking.

Donnie stood, going into the kitchen.

"I need to check you bandages and see how well you're healing up."

"Sure, just let me grab...ah-ha! Got it!"

Jack came out on the fridge, milk carton triumphantly in hand.

"Alright, now I can sit down in peace!" He proclaimed, pouring a glass for himself and sitting so Don could check him over.

The others entered as well, getting food for themselves and sitting in the other seats.

"So...Got any friends at home?" Raph asked, trying to start conversation.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. A few. I was never really popular so I've only got a few at home." Jack admitted embarrassedly.

"Oo! What're their names?" Mikey asked eagerly.

Jack smiled.

"Well there's Miko. She's a _lot_ like you, actually. Then there's Rafael. He might have the same name as you, Raph. But he's like Donnie. He's twelve, but brilliant when it comes to, well, just about anything."

He paused, taking a sip of his milk before continuing.

"Then there's Arcee. She's my best friend."

A smile came to Jack's face.

"She's really brave and nice, though she's got a bit of a temper."

Raph smirked.

"Got a bit of'a crush, eh?"

Jack went red.

"Wh-_What_?!" He sputtered. "No! She's my friend! I don't like her like that!"

"Uh-huh." Raph replied, unconvinced.

Jack's cheeks darkened.

"Raph, stop it." Leo said, giving him a dissaproving look.

Raph huffed. Jack smiled.

"Then there's Optimus. He's older than me, a lot older, in fact. He's...Honorable. Loyal and kind too. I think that being around him is what it'd be like to have a dad."

Silence fell as the others looked at him in surprise. Leo's face softened.

"I see. That must be nice."

Jack nodded.

"Yeah."

Silence took over once more, though it was a comfortable one.

They all looked up when the lair's enterance opened.

"Hey guys!" April exclaimed, Casey on her heels.

April smiled at Jack.

"How're you feeling Jack?"

The teen smiled slightly.

"I'm much better, thanks for asking."

April nodded, setting bag on the table.

"Well we got some clothes for you. I hope they fit, we had to guess the size."

Jack smiled, nodding.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

April laughed.

"No problem."

"Yeah, you say no problem, 'cause ya used my money!" Casey said with a scowl.

Everyone laughed at that. Jack winced then, when his side ached in protest. The teen held it, grimacing.

Don checked the teen, frowning.

"I-I'm alright." Jack assure, voice slightly strained.

Don gave him a look.

"You aren't fine, not yet. Not until your injuries heal up."

Jack grinned.

"Oh c'mon don't tell me that your orders are for me to not laugh."

"No, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't reopen your wounds." Don retorted, raising an eye ridge.

Jack smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"There's only so much 'e can do, Don." Raph pointed out as he ate. "'E can't 'elp it if 'e laughs."

Donnie simply hummed in acknowledgement as he straightened, sitting once more in his chair.

Stormy eyes swept over everyone. They sure acted like a family, even April and Casey fit in, Jack mused.

"You know, you guys haven't told me much about yourselves. All I know really is your names and how you guys became human sized." Jack stated, looking at the turtles and Splinter.

"Dudes, he's right!" Mikey agreed, laughing.

"What do you want to know?" Leo interjected.

Jack hummed, thinking for a moment.

"Well...How old are you guys? I know you're older than me."

Leo smiled.

"I'm the oldest, I'm twenty-one. Raph's twenty, Donnie's nineteen and Mikey just turned eighteen recently."

"Cool." Jack said, smiling.

"Jack."

Blue-grey eyes flashed and Jack looked at Splinter.

"Yes sir?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

Splinter pondered for a moment how to word his queestion.

"Those soldiers that were after you. They had you captured before, yes? How long were you held captive?"

Jack paled slightly. That wasn't pleasant to think about.

"I...I don't know, sir."

Everyone looked confused and shocked.

"Ya don't know?" Raph echoed.

Jack nodded once in confirmation.

"Yeah. There was no way to tell time there. Maybe days, could've been months...I really don't know. Sorry, Master Splinter."

"No, there is no need for you to apologize. I am sorry for bringing up such a sensitive subject."

Jack paused for only a moment, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Don't worry, it's fine!"

It was easy to see it was a lie.


End file.
